


Not so Fake Anymore

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a publicity stunt, at least that’s what it started out as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Fake Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/gifts).



It was a publicity stunt, at least that’s what it started out as. It was their agent’s idea too. What better way for their band to move up the charts than to be band made up of all gay men?

Somewhere down the line between the faked relationship in public and the unattached sex behind closed doors, Aiden began to realize that he was actually developing feelings for Jackson Whittemore. He didn’t understand it either, because they hated each other. They’ve always hated each other and only pretended to like one another in public.

He was sitting alone at a hotel bar one night staring down at his half empty drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lydia, the lead singer from the all girl band that was touring with them and a close friend. “Hey,” She said, sitting down. “What’s on your mind?”

Aiden was quiet for a moment before downing the rest of his drink. “Something tells me you already know.”

"It’s Jackson, right?" Lydia asked and Aiden nodded. "doesn’t feel so fake anymore, does it?"

Aiden shook his head. “It’s so stupid because he is possibly the most annoying person ever but I think I like him.”

"Ever thought of telling him?"

Aiden laughed. “Fuck no. Jackson doesn’t like anybody, not even if they’re sharing his bed.”

Lydia sighed. “I know a thing or two about Jackson. He hides what he feels, just like you do.”

"I’m not telling him," Aiden said. "Ever. I don’t-I don’t even like men. That’s Ethan’s thing."

"I don’t like girls," Lydia said. "And yet I’m with Cora. It doesn’t matter who it is, just what you feel. Give it a shot. You might be surprised." She turned her head when someone else entered the bar and smiled. "I think this might be your chance." She gave Aiden a kiss on the cheek before stepping away from the bar. "Good luck."

A few seconds later Jackson took Lydia’s empty seat, motioning towards the bar tender. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Aiden finally spoke up. “Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow, after the concert?”

"Peter say something?"

Aiden shook his head. “No.”

"Yeah, dinner. We should let the others know so that they can leak-"

"Jackson, I’m not asking for this to be a public thing," Aiden said, and Jackson stared at him. Aiden faltered for a moment before continuing. "I’m asking for you and me to go to dinner. Without the cameras."

Jackson was silent for several long minutes and Aiden stared down at his drink wishing the floor would just swallow him up. Of course Jackson wouldn’t want to do it. They could barely stand being in a room for too long before snapping at each other.

Finally, Jackson spoke. “Took you long enough, asshole.”

Aiden looked up and Jackson was smiling at him. Aiden felt himself smile back and gave Jackson a push. “Fuck you.”


End file.
